Nemesis Uprising
by Unit Fox-Hound
Summary: In a world were Raccoon City has been destroyed. Umbrella thought one of their greatest Creations was destroyed. STARS members thought the same too but in the end, They Were dead Wrong!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Okay, I dont own Nemesis or any other character form the Resident Evil series. They are owned by the company that also owns Megaman, CAPCOM!! CAPCOM!!! CAPCOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! o.0' sorry for my retardness.  
  
Prologue  
  
The room with the large device was almost boiling hot as the large brownish, hulking creature was trying its best to get closer to a familiar female clothed in a black skirt, brown knee high boots, a light blue tube top, and a greenish black ammo vest over her clothing. She was Jill Valentine, former S.T.A.R.S. member was firing a magnum revolver she had found after the few failed attempts at destroying the creature only known as Nemesis by using the laser generator. After the few shots had been fired, the hulking beast went down that would only have god know the reason too. Whether be exhaustion or actually had died. nobody knows but god him or her self would know.  
  
'Better get out of here' thought Jill as she exited through the door behind her and ran down a long metal hallway till she reached another door which promptly let her outside near a heli-pad waiting for Carlos.  
  
She didn't have to wait long as Carlos; a recent UBCS member, had brought the helicopter down to pick up Jill before they took off into the sky and began their leave from Raccoon City and its 'former' occupents. Jill and Carlos knew that Raccoon City will be wiped off the map in a few minutes since they both heard a Missle was launched by the United States Armed Forces in their last hopes of keeping the containination in.........  
  
The U.S. succeeded in destroying the city, killing of the rest of the abonimations, test subjects, nightmarish creatures. and what not had wiped the city of the map and whatever the existance of any other creature left.  
  
But in the excitment of accomplishing the mission at hand they over looked one problem. The U.S. didn't send any personel of any sorts to scavenge in making sure everything was dead. Because of this costly mistake one creature had survived the explosion and destruction of Raccoon City. This creature was a brownish colour, also it has thick tenticles on its back and on a few on its arms. Its hind legs were almost human in shape while the abdomin and head were deformed. With its monsterous form it bellowed a loud grunt of pain and anger before it fell back down onto the rubble of the building it was in before it crawled out. As it was lying on the ground on its stomach, it started to begin a startling and shocking change. It was transforming again but this time, not bigger, it was shrinking back slowly to its first form. The large massive abdomin went back to a human quality, the tenticle like appendages shrunk and went back into his body, as his claws and fingers went back to normal. The head popped out of the body as it still had the one eye on the left side of its face, and the lipless expression around its mouth. This creature was unconsious but soon it will awaken, awaken to a world were Umbrella has thought there almost invicibile creature had perished in the explosion, a world were it begins to think for itself, and to a world were it finds out about its life and what will happen to it in the future.  
  
Nemesis is back.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888  
  
AN: I know its short, its a prologue after all, and Im sorry its not the way you like it, but Im trying my best here. Don't worry Im working on my NHL/Resident Evil fic again. Reason why its again because I had to reformat and I lost my chapters I was going to upload. 


	2. Awake

Disclaimer: Nemesis and all other alliterates belong to their alleged companies, such as Capcom and such.

Chapter 1

It has been a few weeks since the devastating explosion that had took place in Raccoon City, which had decimated the city in hopes of containing and destroying the traces of the inhumanly virus and other such bizarre creations. In the during of this weak, Umbrella had send out a few groups of construction workers, and a few platoons of soldiers in case something had ever risen from the rubble to cause havoc.

The reason why Umbrella had done what it done, was that the government had asked Umbrella if they can have an outpost in the devastated city to monitor any disturbances or problems that can rise from it. Luckily the once formidable foe of the STARS was not found by any human life as it layed there in hits rubble bed regained its strength and health till it will raise up for its new life.

But on this day, this is the day a lone soldier had taken a walk just to scout out some of the rubble in hopes of finding something, such as valuables, creatures to destroy, or even an intact building of some sort. But this was the day were this soldier had some extreme bad luck on his side.

'Man what a hot day, I should be home in bed, with my wife and daughter watching a nice family movie together' thought the Soldier having a smile graced upon his face remembering the faces of his family.

"Next week is my little girls birthday, I wonder what i should get her?" asked The soldier to no-one in particular. He continued to walk on the rubble and then shortly began to climb a small hill of rubble that was once the garbage disposal facility. He thought this climb was going to be easy but he found out how difficult it was to do it.

As he reached the top he peered over the ledge and saw what looks like a creature lying on its back staring up at the sky.

'Better radio in' thought the soldier as he reached over and plucked the radio from his belt and brought it up to a few centimeters from his lips.

"This is Private Anderson coming in from Quadrant 34, section F. I found the body of an unknown creature, awaiting orders?" said the soldier into the radio not waiting a for long before a transmission came back a few seconds later.

"We copy you Anderson, Proceed with investigation of the unknown entity and approach with extreme caution!"

"Copy Talk" replied the soldier before hooking the radio back up to his belt and then proceeded down the hill slowly with his M4A1 Assault rifle held up. As he stepped slowly down the small hill he made sure the barrel of his M4 was aimed at the down creature. Step after step he went slowly till he was now on level with the rubble and with the creature. Ever so slowly he made it to the creature and stood there with his assault rifle aimed down at the creatures head and thinking of what to do.

Unknown to the man, the monstrous left hand twitched slightly down by the mans feet but he was too engrossed on the face of the monster to notice the small jerking movement.

Ever so slowly Pvt. Anderson knelt down on one knee the rifle connected to his right shoulder while he held the pistol grip in his left hand, extending his right arm away from his body and the rifle towards the monsters shoulder. Inch by inch, second by second, his hand had made it 3 cm's away before he flew back to the side of the hill, which had caused his left hand to compress itself in which he pressed down the trigger of his rifle, which happened to be in full auto. He landed with a very hard crunch, where his back had connected with a sharp piece of concrete that had dug itself into and threw his spinal column, which ended up, him losing the use of his legs for the rest of his life. By the judging the way the creature is now in a sitting position, the mans life is going to end fairly soon.

"STARSSS!" was the one word spoke by the creature before the might of this monstrous being stood up, naked to the world, since his leather combat outfit had torn up between its battles with the like of two human beings. This creature turned its newly regrowned head and open his one usable eye at the fallen man slumped down on the ground unconscious to the world.

Tilting his head to the left, the creature looked on in an emotionless expression planted on his face before straightening his head and glancing around.

He emitted a low growl before taking a few steps forward, grabbing the down soldier before breaking the mans neck in his large monstrous hands, dropping him to the ground before stepping over the corpse and walked out of the whole and then down the hill at a leisurely pace.

808080808080808080808

Not far from the hill in which Nemesis was found, there was a group of 5 men or so waiting for one of their own men to come back.

"Where the fuck is Anderson?!" hollered Sergeant Smith, while glancing around the area.

The rest of the privates shrugged their shoulders answering the question as an 'I don't know!'

"You damn maggots are useless!" replied the Sergeant.

"Its not our fault we passed high school, while you never went to high school" replied Private Brown towards his sergeant.

Smith was about to jump onto a private till a large roar was heard behind them. He instantly turned around and was shocked too see a naked monstrous creature looming over them and its hands in the air, before bring them down slamming them into the head of the sergeant, crushing the skull, neck, and spinal column.

"KILL IT!!" hollered Private Jones pressing down the trigger of his M4, and the others following his instructions. The other men followed Jones' example and began firing off their NATO rounds into the flesh of the creature. These mere rounds does not have an effect on the monstrous beast as it brings down one mighty arm in a high arc swing, crushing Browns skull against Jones skull killing them instantly. Nemesis looked up with its one eye at the last two remaining members of the squad, he brought up its other monstrous arm and slammed it into the abdomen of a man that had the name Thompson on his name tag.

"ARghh!" gurgled Thompson as he was hefted into the air still connected onto the monsters arm still holding down the trigger and kicking and flailing his arms madly. Unfortunately he swung his arm; the one still holding the rifle, towards the last member of the squad filling him with lead from the NATO rounds dropping the man to the ground in a dead heap. Nemesis brought his other arm up and grabbed the upper torso of the impaled man and ripped him in half, throwing the upper torso off to the side and the legs and waist falling to the ground.

"STARS!" mumbled Nemesis as he looked around in his position, taking some quick glances with his remaining eye before taking off in a stomping run off to what appears to be a military encampment.

0808080808808

AN: I know, prolly a short chapter. Anyways I'm trying my best here okay, please give me a break. The Next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
